The Mechanical Hound
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Is he in coma, dead or travelling in the time? Or if he crossed anyones path? Future, mechanical hound and virtual prison are included. / Он в коме, сошёл с ума или путешествует во времени? Но что, если он просто перешёл кому-то дорогу? Далёкое будущее, электрические псы и виртуальная тюрьма прилагаются.


Электрический Пёс

События жизни должны идти друг за другом, логически следовать одно из другого, нанизываться, как бусы на нитку, даже если вы путешествуете во времени: личная временная линия. Но иногда Сэму кажется, что кто-то встряхнул их в мешочке, как будто бы затевая грандиозную игру в лото, а потом высыпал Сэму на голову: клик-клак-клок, 5-6-73-7-80-74-бог знает, какой… Июль-март-январь-понедельник-август-четверг…

Вот он мило беседует с Энни в арке моста, и вдруг мягкий плеск воды в канале отправляет его в путешествие по воспоминаниям – о том, что случилось? ещё случится? Кипит зелень, блики солнца на воде, у самого края – прикрытый грязным брезентом труп девушки, и масляно-чёрные в свете луны мелкие волны уже подмочили край ткани. Он с размаху прикладывает Рэя о стену и смотрит в непонимающие, округлившиеся глаза Энни:

- Что с тобой, Сэм? Ты побледнел, как простыня!

Уцепившись всеми шестью лапами за старый кирпич моста, над головой Энни висит Электрический Пёс. Он всегда улыбается.

000

- У него интересная персонализация совести, - Энни смотрит, как Сэм вжимается в дальнюю стенку шкафа. Девочка в красном, окружённая инфернальным светом, нянчит своего клоуна.

- Восемьдесят первый год, крушение экскурсионного модуля. Они сидели рядом и болтали. Он отделался переломом руки, а её выкинуло за борт, вместе с клоуном, - на лице Тони довольная улыбка. – Так приятно втыкать в тебя иголки. Ты такой нежный, Тайлер, подо всей своей бронёй, такой горячий и непоследовательный подо всем своим занудством…

Сэм уже бешено вжимает в стену своего старшего детектива-инспектора.

- Видишь, какой я добрый. Я даже могу вернуть тебе его. Ненадолго. Я даже могу позволить тебе немножко победить меня. Счастлив?

Ева с размаху бьёт Сэма по щеке.

000

- Мне было четыре в семьдесят третьем, Энни, - тоном, каким говорят с маленькими детьми, убеждает Сэм.

- В две тысячи семьдесят третьем, - дополняет Тони.

Кто-то трётся о ноги Сэма, вспрыгивает на колени, но это не Айвенго, рыжая морда, это улыбчивый Электрический Пёс.

- Надо же, - говорит юная Рут голосом Джина Ханта. – Обычно он признаёт только меня и Дороти.

000

Манера вождения старшего детектива-инспектора Джина Ханта – притча во языцех. Особенно – рассерженного Джина Ханта.

- Подвинься, корова! – ревёт он, подныривая под ярко-розовый модуль, разрисованный леденцами, туфельками и прочей дребеденью, спускается к самой поверхности воды, и они несутся в дюйме от поверхности, пугая каких-то японских туристов на открытом прогулочном катере. Катер переваливается с боку на бок на поднятых ими волнах, туристы визжат и щёлкают фотоаппаратами.

- Вот сука, - рычит Хант, насилуя ручное управление, которое предпочитает тихому автопилоту. – Вышел-таки!

- Деньги, - философски замечает Сэм. – Ничего, мы его достанем, обещаю.

- Всё куда хуже, Тайлер, - кулак Джина впечатывается в какую-то кнопку, та жалобно хрустит. – Корррррупция, корррррупция, от которой застрахован, разве что, Электрический Пёс.

Сэм хватается за кресло. Сложный механизм, помесь ищейки с охранником, лабораторией и базой данных, заслышав своё прозвище, поднимает голову, подходит к Джину и мягко тыкается улыбающейся мордой ему в ноги.

Хант падает без звука. Его падение на пол превращается в падение на потолок, тем временем как модуль заваливается на бок и вспарывает мутную воду. Сэма неумолимо вырывает из кресла. Электрический Пёс, которому плевать на подобные фокусы, цепкий, как паук, и неумолимый, как сам Сэм во время расследования, движется к Сэму.

000

Он прыгает в небо и падает, падает, падает бесконечно.

Распахивает глаза и видит белый потолок.

В белой комнате слишком тепло.

Дверь палаты выносят с грохотом, на пороге Джин в форменном комбинезоне, за ним ребята, в чём попало, словно одевались в спешке, у Криса поверх комбинезона шерстяная жилетка, Рэй забыл поменять ботинки, а Энни…

- Шевели задницей, Глэдис! Сейчас сюда прискачет вся их кодла!

Электрический Пёс вскакивает Сэму на грудь, топчет шестью лапами белую больничную простыню и тонкое одеяло, вылизывает лицо. Сэм встаёт, покачиваясь на отвыкших ногах, прижимая к себе ёрзающего пса, делает несколько шагов и утыкается носом в знакомую верблюжью шерсть светлого пальто.

000

- Он просыпается, - обеспокоенно говорит Энни. – Простите, небольшая накладка, техники уже работают, но существует опасность…

- Ты же хорошая девочка, - голос Тони в наушниках приобретает опасные нотки. – Он тебе нравится, ты же не хочешь…

- Сэм, - Энни мягко проводит рукой по его щеке. – Сэм, Сэм… - кладёт его ладонь себе на грудь. – Слышишь – оно бьётся.

000

Крики. Крики и звуки выстрелов.

Он снова вываливается на окровавленную траву возле тоннеля, кажется, уже не в первый раз.

- Сэм! – кричит Энни.

- Сэм! – рыдает мать.

- Сэм! – Джин в кои-то веки зовёт его по имени.

Надрывающийся писк приборов, вздохи и всхлипы перегоняемой жидкости.

Кровь на траве.

Солнце на воде.

Электрический Пёс принюхивается, вопросительно оглядывается на Сэма и улыбается.


End file.
